


凉星：噪音

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 黑化间宫杀了有贺，黑黑的拉着小提琴。片段！内容当然和原作有一定出入，所以请淡定。［注意：黑化，死亡，性格崩坏，慎入！］
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren





	凉星：噪音

他们第一次相遇时，有贺是要暗杀间宫的。但是他没能下手，而是被对方用灵魂演奏的小提琴救赎了。  
然而他们第一次正式面对面相遇却是几年后，加入公安五科，在Church下称为“樱”的候补生。他们彼此成为了弥赛亚。

可惜这并不再是救赎，方式是错误的，结果是错误的。  
成为弥赛亚之前。有贺因为间宫而再次成为了“人”，但间宫却为此而舍弃了“人”。  
或许他们有以此彼此弥补获救的机会，可是有贺却失手了。他一手造成的结果，在这相处的期间中却什么都没能做到。

等第二次正式面对面后，他们是以敌人的身份。  
间宫身着Quantum Cat的紫色制服，手中的提琴已经发不出当年的音色。而有贺则穿着那身黑色金边的衣服，却得不到另一半的对应。  
枪口和拳头，冲击和血液，悲愤和惋惜。

“那你为什么还要加入杀了自己父母的那个人的组织呢？”  
“我说了你也不会明白…”  
“告诉我！”

面对那样吼回来的有贺，讽刺和绝望感让间宫忍不住发出了笑声。那是分不出感情的干笑，眼底满满冷淡与讥讽。  
“我好开心啊，有贺。你竟然会对我的事情有了兴趣。竟然会想要了解自己的弥赛亚。”

“回答我！间宫——”  
扣动扳机的力度不大，却精而准。两声连响，在他们之间留有余音。间宫射中了有贺的双腿，让那名受伤的男子再度跪回了地上。  
他不需要有贺再往前走一步，再靠近自己一点，再缩短些距离。

如果当初有机会让那有贺用行动令他内心产生动摇，那么眼前的男子已经把这所有的机会浪费干净了。  
间宫走投无路，而绝望为他仅仅挂起了一根钢丝。他要将这根钢丝化作导火索，引爆了世界，同时烧死属于“人”的自己。  
他曾经想要就那样从钢丝上跳下来，即使会摔断骨头，或许还能落在有贺所在的那一小片网子上。可是有贺没有给他张开网，也没有放到钢丝下。  
一切都太晚，他无需再去费心试探，也无需再给有贺机会。

“谁都不许阻碍我。”间宫昂起头，将化作冰般的目光向下藐视过有贺凉的身形。  
即使有贺拼命想要站起，血却如泉涌般从被射穿的弹孔间流出。  
间宫不认为对方会拿起抢，因为他知道自己还有确认的把柄，而这让有贺无法下手。

紫衣的青年踱步上前，看着双腿颤抖却无法站起的男子。嘴角扬起的弧度带着嘲笑，也留有惋惜。  
脑中计算着子弹的数量，间宫不慌不忙的再度浪费了一发子弹。射穿过对方先前被自己击中的侧腹，冷漠的看着自己的弥赛亚到此跌回地面。

他举起枪对准有贺垂下喘息吞咽呻吟的头部，只需一发便可以从额顶贯穿头颅，破坏大脑，或许可以击碎鼻骨和上颚。  
只是他还有话要讲，所以便把核武器交给了暹罗，让其带走。  
听着金发同伴离去的脚步声，间宫一刻都没打算把目光从有贺身上移开。他的枪口没有丝毫动摇，只要手指一动，扳机便会叩响。

“最后还有什么话要讲吗？有贺。”  
带着嘲讽，间宫的话并非出自友善的好意，而是因为他还有一幕没有演出。  
如果可以，他真心希望自己可以用琴声感染世界，不过一切的真相令事到如今的他，只可以听到枪响。  
以及…

他想要听到核武器炸开时的声音。  
可以掩盖掉人们惊恐的惨叫。  
可以用蘑菇云的风貌遮蔽掉一切残酷的场景。  
“可以给你五秒的事件说出来。”

“5”  
——永别了。

“4”  
——我的弥赛亚。

“3”  
——人为什么要相互残杀呢？

“2”  
——因为人们是愚蠢的。

“1——”

“——之所以会有现在的我…”有贺开口的声音让间宫停下的手指的力度。“是多亏了你。”  
仰起头的青年和他碰上目光，那双往日犀利且封闭感情的瞳孔下，此时却难掩得露出感情。反射出来的光残留着生命的色彩，却照不进间宫心中。  
“在《世界变革》签约的那天，”有贺继续道，这是他第一次好好讲起本该讲的故事。“我受到暗杀组织的指令…去——”

“去杀我。”

有贺的话哽在了喉头。

“对吧？”间宫反问着，扬起一侧眉毛。  
对，他在等待着这一刻，看着有贺的这幅表情。

“你觉得我没对你进行任何调查吗？有贺凉，”冷笑掺杂着苦闷，让间宫的声音升到了一种无法控制的音色中。  
他往前买了一步，遮挡去了有贺眼前的光，用自己的身影夺走了有贺的全部视野。  
“我了解你的事情。当然，我开始很震惊，更加失望，却也不解。我思考着，为何你没有扣下扳机。”  
间宫微微偏着头，谨慎的扫视过对方因为震惊而表露出感情的面容。  
“如果那时候你杀死了我，那么你也就不用经历这种事情了。”他单膝跪在了与有贺平齐的高度，看着那直不起身的男人。“我也就不会走到如今这步了。”

目光彼此映照，可是那份身影，却被失去遮蔽的光给吞没得一干二净。  
呼吸透过口鼻，冰冷的刺入心脏。活着的证明令空气推动胸口，然而却机械得宛如生了锈，每一口都如此难受。  
“看来我猜想的没错。我想过，让你没能扣下扳机并且来到这里的，难道是因为我的琴声吗？我热爱的和平，以及打从灵魂深处演奏的音乐，真的成功传达出去了吗？”

声音深而包含着激动，压抑着在思维边缘跳跃。振动着，从身体内部如困兽般嘶喊。  
“如果一个杀手的你可以被我打动，或许我真的成功了。或许我真的可以唤醒更多人，”间宫喃喃低语。

他的话抓走了有贺的思绪，他词语和视线的枷锁将曾是杀手的男人钉在了原地。  
“所以我主动接近你，想要和你沟通，验证我想知道的一切。或许那是我最后一次可以移动脚步的理由，或许就和我救赎你一样，你可以救赎我。”  
眯起的眼底，却裂开了裂纹，“可是你没给我机会，你退开了。在我还没迈开那一步之前，你已经加大了距离。”

他看得出有贺的打击，悲伤，和后悔不已。曾经身为杀手，的确这些不适合他。看来如真相所言，他富有了人情味，却表现得太晚。  
“我想从你身上了解你，但是你却看似并不在乎！即使你在乎又如何？那么你的行动呢？弥赛亚？字面上的弥赛亚？对，我不过只是‘弥赛亚’这个单词罢了。”

“间宫——！”

间宫封住了有贺的声音，锁住的嘴不是用枪，而是用吻。

吻主动而有力，却并未带有温柔和安稳。  
那是一把刀，就好似撬开的唇缝，割下了喉咙。

他没能感觉到有贺的动作，甚至对方屏住了呼吸。间宫猜得透对方此时是怎样震惊的表情，那份愣住的模样大概这辈子都不会再有第二次从有贺脸上看到了。  
“之前你曾经说过吧？你说你有话要对我说…你至今未提起过。你说，我是你的弥赛亚….真是太好了…”

时间在空气下失去了意义。  
时间在空气下失去了存在。

“谢谢。”  
间宫冷淡的说出这个词。  
“当时那句感谢是真心实意的，至少在你不表达我也不知道的情况下，你的确那样想过。”

鼻子忍不住哼了一声，把流窜过后颈的感情通过鼻息洒出，“不过你制造的距离太大了，我很遗憾。即使你直到如今才这么告诉我，也不过是隔着湖岸嘶喊罢了。传达根本来不及。”

枪声因为仅仅贴合有贺的腹部射出，而并未发过多的声响。  
有贺放大的瞳孔无法很好的聚焦。他口中吐出的血液争先恐后的用处喉咙，挤落到他们之间的地上，溅脏了彼此身上的制服。  
枪身的振动，贯穿肉体的感觉，清晰的流入间宫的掌心。

有贺因为胸口下方受击而无法呼吸和说话，竟然没能做出反抗，看来间宫的话和行为的确给他过于大的冲击。  
这表现在间宫意料外。他觉得，即使在任何场合下有贺一直以来的训练于习惯必定让他能继续执行任务，忍痛战斗到最后，并牵手解决掉间宫。  
当然，即使受了这么多枪，间宫认为对方还是有能力起来和他厮打一番。那么此时的表现只能说明，间宫的另一个推断也成真了。

“最后我告诉你一件事，我的弥赛亚。”间宫说到这里断了一下，随即浮现出并不予以赞同的表情，“不。应该只是单纯的称呼为‘有贺凉’。”  
他用空出来的手揪住了有贺的制服领子，将对方提起和自己视线完整地对上。随后压低声音，贴近耳朵，把呼吸撒了上去，  
“我知道你对我的感情，你隐藏的感情。”

因为呼吸困难加重，有贺就连倒吸气都显得如此明显。  
“如果你早点表达出来，那么我们也许还能有更多机会。”

间宫再次用齿贝咬住了有贺的唇，吮吸上去的力度却渗透过阴冷的凉意。

“或许我是提贵也为了理想而创造出来的怪物，”间宫在分开的唇间如此呢喃，“但我曾经是迷惘且不完整的。”  
他拉开距离，直起上半身。  
他凝视着有贺，被自己拉回来的“人”，如今却被自己亲手撕得支离破碎。  
“把我制造成完整怪物的人…是你啊，有贺。”

枪声第四次响起。  
有贺受到冲击的目光瞬间失去了光彩，伴随着枪击的冲力向后仰去。不再展现于间宫面前，而是向后倒入地面，涣散的陨落于上方的空气下。  
有贺最后也没能得到任何机会说话。间宫是不可能给他机会的，就像曾经他也没能给间宫机会一样。

间宫未赐予有贺多说一个字的时间，也不想再听到自己的名字。他的代号是英国短毛猫，间宫星廉已经被怪物吃掉了。  
所以他不需要有贺呼唤自己。因此他在那句话结束同时，便已经把枪口抵在了有贺的下颚上。  
一颗子弹下去，粉碎的下颚骨，贯穿上颚和鼻骨，将被染成猩红的子弹镶嵌入男人那被懊悔填充满的大脑内部。

终结了这一切。  
倒在地上的男人，那残酷破碎到几乎认不出的面容。已经不再是间宫遥望的那个有贺凉了。

不需要说任何话，只是无表情的收起枪。  
间宫转身漫步到自己的小提前盒前方，把有贺的身体抛弃在了原地。

端琴搭弓。  
拉出的旋律刺耳且悲伤。  
掺杂愤怒和惋惜，如同嘲讽的小丑般尖笑。

间宫笑了起来，自己的声音穿过头骨，振动耳膜。  
笑声不断，破坏了琴声，一次次节奏不搭调的合奏着。

这是哀悼，是镇魂歌。  
同时也是为即将拉开的舞台演奏的序幕曲。  
给那些逝去的，和即将逝去的生命。

给有贺凉。  
给日本。  
给世界。  
给自己抛弃掉的“人”。


End file.
